


lazy blue day (your roses just blooming)

by sangiebyheart



Category: Ghost9 (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Let's Ghost9 Ep. 05, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Son Junhyung is slightly dense, Very Slight Body Image, as in it's discussed a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangiebyheart/pseuds/sangiebyheart
Summary: Junhyung does not expect to find Suhyun in the gym at this time of day - not after hours of schedule after schedule, when Suhyun has been Shin for longer than he has been Suhyun, and normally, Suhyun chooses to unwind by chasing the late nights in their dance practice room, dragging the young ones with him despite Junhyung asking him not to.Junhyung catches him there sometimes, all by himself when the hour grows late; when neither of them should even still be at the company building, no matter how encouraged extra practice sessions are in their line of work.Or, tonight appears to be an exception.
Relationships: Kim Suhyun | Shin/Son Junhyung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	lazy blue day (your roses just blooming)

**Author's Note:**

> hi ghosties fandom! (and my friends who are forced to read this)
> 
> i welcome you to my dabbling in ghostie fic. happy eighth fic in the tag! :D 
> 
> special thanks to rai for helping me read over this fic!!
> 
> i want to put a general warning before this, tho:  
> this is inspired by the let's ghost9 ep. 5 where they take the lie detector tests, specifically about junhyung's answers to dongjun's question about how he thinks they're cute while working out. i played off this, and there are light? issues about body image, if you can even call it that. i tried handling this topic delicately, and didn't focus on any body image insecurities, but there is a point at which junhyung thinks this is why suhyun is talking to him, asking for help, etc. it's cleared up, so it really doesn't go into the topic too deeply, but if this affects you even in mentioning, feel free to skip this fic. if there are any issues with how I handled/tagged it, I ask that you dm me on twt or cc, and we can gladly talk about it.
> 
> okay. i hope you enjoy! :)

Unsettled.

Junhyung feels—unsettled.

He does not expect to find Suhyun in the gym at this time of day - not after hours of schedule after schedule, when Suhyun has been _Shin_ for longer than he has been Suhyun, and normally, Suhyun chooses to unwind by chasing the late nights in their dance practice room, dragging the young ones with him despite Junhyung asking him not to.

Junhyung catches him there sometimes, all by himself when the hour grows late; when neither of them should even still be at the company building, no matter how encouraged extra practice sessions are in their line of work.

This is not practice—it is passion, undisturbed. It is Suhyun doing what he loves, rather than Shin doing what he must - they are still so early in their career, hardly a footstep taken over a threshold, though Junhyung finds reassurance in the fact that for Suhyun, at least, there is not much of a difference, not yet.

For Suhyun steps on the stage ready to cause a riot. _Shin_ is making sure it shall come to that.

On this night in the gym, however, Junhyung is yet unsure of who, exactly, it is that he discovers beneath stark white light, sprawled out on a mat on the floor, grunting through situps as though he was battling his worst enemy. The action, watching it happen, it is nothing special - all of them do it, work on their bodies, practice their stamina, all in an effort to keep themselves healthy and presentable.

Sometimes, it works to blow off steam, too, when other methods are denied in a crowded dorm, and you cannot escape unless you physically remove yourself from the chaos.

This is how Junhyung finds himself here, as usual - this is _his_ routine, not Suhyun’s. His excuse to leave the dorms and indulge in some much-needed privacy, because there are heavy burdens of a leader to be shouldered come tomorrow and Junhyung needs but a moment to brace himself for them.

As wide, as strong, as steady as they are, Junhyung’s shoulders cannot endure the weight for too long.

Junhyung watches Suhyun’s chest heave with exertion when he comes to a stop, resting his arms on his knees and burying his head in his hands for a moment, before Suhyun’s eyes meet Junhyung’s from across the room, Junhyung still motionless in the doorway, and Junhyung’s breath catches in his throat at being caught staring.

“You gonna come in? Or are you just going to stand there gawking at me?” Suhyun asks, mirth around the open-mouthed grin he shoots Junhyung. “That’s kind of rude, you know.”

Junhyung’s body works faster than his brain, always has, and his feet take him to Suyhun before Junhyung has any chance to protest this foolishness. Suhyun, very clearly, appears to be in a mood to tease, and as common of an occurrence as it has come to be these days, Junhyung himself is a bit worn, a bit drained, and all he intended to do in these last two hours of peace before sleep was a nice way to tire himself out, make the descent into deep sleep an easy one.

Junhyung is low on energy reserves, not much of it is left for witty comebacks to Suhyun’s jabs.

“Since when do you work out so late?” Junhyung asks, setting his bag down on the ground, and himself with it, just a few feet away from where Suhyun is sitting, now cross-legged, curious eyes following Junhyung’s every move, as though he was the most interesting thing to appear in the gym tonight.

In all honesty, he might just be.

It is their company’s own, very small space for private workouts, with no more than the essentials to satisfy bare minimum workout requirements. At this time of day, approaching midnight, hardly anyone ever uses it, which is why it has become Junhyung’s designated safe space.

Discovered by a special invader, with flaming copper hair lighting Junhyung’s heart on fire, and a glint in his eyes that might as well be silver, with how distinct it reflects the light above that tends to be more of a nuisance than anything.

Junhyung must be more tired than he initially thought, if his brain ceases its function to protect him from spewing romantic hymns, as concealed as they are in his mind.

It does not help that Suhyun smiles at him the way he does, with intent and as though he knows something; like the path through the hallways Junhyung took to get here, passing by the practice rooms where he had expected Suhyun to be. In his stead, a dark empty room greeted him, and Junhyung had swallowed the disappointment rising in his throat, hot and bothersome when it should not have mattered where Suhyun was, not when Junhyung sought solitude anyway.

But there is comfort in familiarity.

Likewise distress in strangeness. 

Junhyung likes to trust that Suhyun is there, right where he expects him to be, just in case.

And he is here, in this case. Spinning the world on its axis until it falls off. Pushing Junhyung right off-center, for a reason he has yet to reveal.

Suhyun gives his answer with the ease of someone who is rather pleased with himself, for no other cause than his very existence.

“Not much working out, more like putting on a show?” Suhyun hums, meeting Junhyung’s eyes with an impossible grin. “Did you still think I looked cute when you came in? Or did I finally manage to impress you?”

Junhyung swallows past embarrassment, trying to quell the beginning of a flush at its unknown source. His efforts, weak as they appear to him, allow for a cheeky smile to blossom on his face, a steady lift of his lips, as he returns with boldness, “That your goal? To impress me?”

Suhyun watches him with intent, scanning his features for something Junhyung would rather not ponder upon for too long. Several seconds of this careful analysis pass by Junhyung in a blur, and his nerves start another riot when they cannot solve the many riddles one Kim Suhyun poses to him. 

“Maybe,” Suhyun admits, ducking his head as he shrugs, and Junhyung catches the odd weightlessness of it all - of Suhyun’s weird behavior, contradicting everything Junhyung knows so well of him, and there is an uneasiness it spills within Junhyung’s chest, as though Suhyun has personally taken ahold of his heart and rattled at its strings until it toppled off its pedestal.

Junhyung is so often lost in his duties as the leader of a group, even though everyone else runs to assure him that he is doing fine. He does not appreciate being thrown off in his free time, and most certainly not by the person who has been plaguing his thoughts with gummy smiles and eye crinkles ever since Junhyung has had the displeasure of discovering them.

Maybe means a lot of things, and none at the same time. Junhyung does not know which option he would prefer.

“That can’t be the real reason you’re here,” Junhyung says, mostly because he does hope that Suhyun has not come with the prospect of getting to toy with Junhyung’s emotions when he already believed himself safe from the tormenting. 

“Well,” Suhyun offers, looking half-apologetic, which is almost stranger than his presence overall. “I was thinking about what you said and—I was wondering if you could help me out. With, you know, _working_ out.”

Junhyung’s eyes widen in surprise.

“You want to—work out together? But we already—”

“Not _together_ ,” Suhyun interrupts, a rosy touch spreading within his cheeks, one that rivals the artificial shade of red of his hair. “Maybe you could help me. Just. _Help_.”

Flailing arms exaggerate Suhyun’s dire need for assistance, though Junhyung’s confusion is a worthy opponent to a request that could not have been simpler, could not have been any more harmless.

But see, they have personal trainers to turn to for any questions regarding their bodies and how to take care of them amidst the stressful life of an idol personality, and even for more personal agendas, their first choice of consultation hardly ever turns out to be another member.

Though Suhyun is creating his own oddities tonight, so the fault lies with Junhyung to be so upended by this inoffensive ask.

“Why me?” Junhyung wonders, admittedly a little fearful of the answer.

“Well, you said—we look cute. Dongjun-hyung, Kangsungie, and I. Working out, I mean. My intentions are, well. Anything but that, honestly,” Suhyun replies, and were it any other time, on any other day, Junhyung would have delighted in Suhyun’s sudden flustered state, especially given the overstated confidence which preceded it. “And I thought—if you could show me, uh. What I have to do to look hot while doing it. That would be—yeah, that would be great.”

However, as it happens, Junhyung himself is currently on the precipice of _losing his goddamn mind_.

Be a leader, they had said.

It would be fun, they had said.

They did not tell him that he would be held accountable for every word he yelled out in frustration, uttered with a camera zooming in on his face, a pressure so insistent yet invisible that it brought forth the strangest of exclamations, of which he would remember none as soon as his spotlight dissipates into nothing again.

He had not meant it—like this. None of it.

Junhyung is aware of his own body. 

Junhyung is not ashamed to show it off. 

Broad shoulders like his are not something many people have without putting in the appropriate amount of work, and although Junhyung himself is built to have them almost naturally, he would never dismiss the fact that he is putting in the effort to maintain the fitness their appearance brings about.

And all he meant to express when Dongjun so rudely put him on the spot back then, was the fact that, well—the others may yet have a long way to go, for which none of them ought to be ashamed. Their eagerness to pursue what they believe to be their ideal form is— _cute_. 

A fond, proud sort of cute.

Against popular belief, Junhyung does not actually pay all that much attention to their respective workout routines or what their bodies look like, because in the end, it is none of his business so long as his members prioritize their health first. And anyway, it is not like he could persuade one Hwang Dongjun to do anything in a different manner than the one he is used to, so Junhyung does not entertain the thought of even trying. 

Suhyun, on the other hand—

Oh, Suhyun.

There has not been a single day in the last two years where Junhyung has not felt hyper-aware of Suhyun and the way he moves and works and—simply _exists_. With his body, with his soul, always defying any and all expectations Junhyung or the world may have of him, and it begs the question just how well Junhyung even knows Suhyun after so long, when he cannot even see how his own words affect him.

“Are you real?” Junhyung blurts out, his brain-to-mouth filter giving up on him and leaving him for dead.

Suhyun’s shocked at the rise in volume, a perplexed shimmer crossing his eyes, “I—should hope so? Have I given you any reason to question that?”

Several, tonight alone.

But Junhyung does not say that. He has made enough of a fool of himself.

“You’re just confusing me, is all,” Junhyung offers, though it is not truly the better of two possible answers, since part of this confusion stems from the fact that he tends to watch and notice Suhyun to an arguably inappropriate extent, and that everything he knows about him suggests different behavior.

“How am I confusing you?” Suhyun asks.

Junhyung sees genuine concern, where other times - times with cameras pointed at them - Shin would follow the teasing of the younger members and make fun of an already suffering Junhyung. It may not be subtle, not at all, but Junhyung thinks Suhyun is holding back on him.

“Well, for starters, you come to the gym tonight instead of practicing like you normally do, then you—uh,” Junhyung stops, forms quotation marks with his fingers, “ _show off_ , which I thought was weird but not out of the ordinary? But then afterwards, you make a request I would have never expected from you and it’s—there are so many people you could ask, so I am really, really, _really_ confused that you decided to ask me. Tonight, even.”

Curiosity strikes yet again when Suhyun’s expression changes to shame, almost as though he was a criminal with a moral compass caught red-handed. Maybe Junhyung’s exasperation at this strange turn of the evening has seeped too harshly into his tone, in spite of his very mild and very minuscule annoyance at Suhyun being here.

He likes the company, in the end. He would never begrudge any member to come seek him out even in the late hours of the day, but with Suhyun—with Suhyun, he minds even less.

And he opens his mouth to say so, but Suhyun cuts him to it.

“I’m sorry, you’re right, I sort of… dropped in on you without announcing myself first,” he says, lowering his head just enough for Junhyung to recognize the gesture.

“No, it’s okay, I just—” He tries, but once again, Suhyun interrupts.

“I suppose I… you know that I trust you a lot, right?” 

Junhyung nods, not daring to speak another word before he says something wrong to make the air between them even more awkward than it is already starting to get.

“This isn’t just a silly request, I’m not trying to tease you, or joke around,” Suhyun swears, eyes wide with earnestness.

“I didn’t believe you were,” Junhyung whispers the reassurance, although Suhyun has not asked for it.

Suhyun sighs, long and deep, and looks away from Junhyung for a moment, right into the direction of the door, which leaves Junhyung thinking that he did it; first time in a while Suhyun has come to spend time with him, even under the guise of a kind of outlandish ask for help, and all Junhyung has done in response is act even weirder and scare him away.

“Do you—do you really think this way about us?” Suhyun asks, voice suddenly so small.

Junhyung must soften around the edges, because when he reaches out to touch Suhyun’s knees, he shows no signs of discomfort. Junhyung can do this, answer without messing up, he has trained to say the appropriate things at the right moment.

This is far more important than maintaining an image to the public, though Junhyung supposes the same variables are at play, and caution is advised when dealing with something difficult.

“What way, Suhyun-ah?” he asks, because although he has a definite clue what this conversation is going to be about, he needs Suhyun to say it. So they can be on the same page, not miss each other in a superficial attempt to fix what is wrong.

“I guess—it really shouldn’t bother me as much as it does, but… I don’t want to just. Look cute. To you,” Suhyun says. Or, well— _admits_. 

Junhyung frowns, and hurries to say, “You really don’t have anything to worry about with the way you look, you know? I didn’t mean it in a bad way, what I said, all I want is for you guys to feel comfortable—”

“It’s not—that,” Suhyun says, but he does not appear all too eager to further enlighten Junhyung, either.

“What is it, then?” Junhyung asks softly, trying for a light smile. “I’m sorry that I made you feel like you had to look a certain way. I promise you, I didn’t mean to hurt you or let you think that I am the standard for these sorts of things, because if anything, _fuck_ standards! They shouldn’t exist anyway.”

Junhyung had not meant to swear, but Suhyun gives a quiet laugh when he hears it, and to listen to Suhyun’s laugh is like listening to his favorite songs, and it brings just as much relief after the tension between them.

“I appreciate you saying that. And I agree, _fuck_ standards,” Suhyun almost shouts, making Junhyung grin at the heart of him, yet the pretty smile around his lips falls away as quickly as it came, and Suhyun continues, “But it’s—not that I think I have to look like you, or that I don’t like how I look, it’s just—it’s embarrassing.”

And Junhyung waits, waits to see if Suhyun is merely trying to gather the words he needs and some strength to utter them. Junhyung’s hand is still on his knee, thumb stroking across the fabric of Suhyun’s pants without too much of a second thought. He hopes it is as soothing to Suhyun as it is to him, a contact familiar enough not to be questioned, or doubted. Somewhat of a reminder that there is nothing to be afraid of.

It is just regular, old Junhyung.

The one not only Shin likes to call boring and not funny for trying too hard with his bad jokes - at several of which Suhyun has laughed, so can he truly be so awful at them?

Maybe that is what Suhyun needs right now—something stupid, something light, something to laugh at. Typical Junhyung, plain and simple.

“As embarrassing as getting caught flexing your muscles at the camera even when you’re trying to be subtle about it?” Junhyung wonders with half a smirk.

When Suhyun’s face brightens up with a grin, Junhyung knows he has been successful. “You’re not exactly _trying_ , Junhyung-ah,” Suhyun laughs, and there is something bright returning to his eyes, the metaphorical sparkle with the air of teasing Junhyung is so used to.

It is remarkable, always, as much as it is simply beautiful, though that might just be because Junhyung has discovered it in Suhyun’s eyes first, and has taken a distinct liking to it ever since.

“Maybe if you weren’t watching me all the time…” Junhyung offers, not too serious, trying to go with the easy flow between them, but Suhyun only nods, almost gravely, and says, “Yeah, maybe,” like Junhyung did not imagine those eyes on him, gentle and friendly and searching, too.

Junhyung’s breath catches at the thought that he may not be the sole spectator from afar, from up close.

Junhyung feels as though he is missing a big piece of a puzzle here, never mind the fact that it seems like all he has to do is reach out and take it.

Perhaps, that is what this is all about.

“Suhyun-ah?”

“Yes?”

“Can you be honest with me?” Junhyung asks, and Suhyun understands him.

“Do I really have to spell it all out?” Suhyun says, face disappearing into his hands for a moment. “Haven’t I said enough already?”

Junhyung shifts until he sits on his knees before Suhyun, pulling Suhyun’s fingers away to look at him with a tender smile, an apology of sorts, to make the shedding of the dreadful weight a little easier, he hopes, “I’d prefer if things were out in the open, Suhyun-ah.”

Junhyung leans forward with his generosity, further into Suhyun’s space, and he watches as shock appears in Suhyun’s expression, as though a final realization has dawned and is now developing into a wild thirst for action.

“Can I show you, instead?” Suhyun asks, smiling back with a big, toothy grin, so all Junhyung can do is nod. Too dazed is he from the sight of Suhyun so close to him to truly form a verbal answer.

Is it strange, then, that he expects it when Suhyun kisses him? The smile not gone too long, pressed into Junhyung’s lips with careful emotion and honesty, something that even Junhyung cannot misinterpret. Suhyun’s intentions clear in gentle movements, no demands made yet Junhyung meets them happily, and he takes Suhyun’s face in his hands to pull him in.

Junhyung has never felt so good about kissing someone; his experience may be limited to a few girls back in high school, and that one other trainee he had just been exploring with, but he knows that he did not feel half as much for any of them as he does for Suhyun.

And Junhyung finds that he _loves_ kissing Suhyun.

This is not at all where Junhyung had expected tonight to go, but far be it from him to complain.

Suhyun withdraws after a while, climbing into Junhyung’s lap to make it more comfortable for the both of them, and when he dives in again, Junhyung catches him, hands roaming about his back to steady his ever-moving body. Suhyun holds onto him fast, gripping his shoulders with a force Junhyung never knew he could muster.

Time passes in an odd manner, when all Junhyung has to measure it are the kisses he is given, the kisses he gives in return. They pull back from one another to catch their breaths countless of times, but it takes them several minutes to truly _separate_ , leave a distance for reality to sink in, and when it does, all they do is laugh until their hearts ache with it.

“That _out in the open_ enough for you?” Suhyun quips, the corners of his mouth drawn so wide, Junhyung knows his muscles must hurt from the effort.

Now that he sees him like this, all anxiety fallen from his features, pink lips shiny with the evidence of their kisses and cheeks in a high red from the flush, Junhyung thinks that he would like to get used to this extraordinary sight.

He thinks that, maybe, perhaps, definitely: he may have fallen in love with it, just a bit.

“Well…” Junhyung begins, out of breath still, gazing up at Suhyun with a fond smile, “you’ve certainly left an impression.”

Suhyun snorts, kisses him yet again but slower, not as hurried, as fervent as before. His fingers reach up to caress his cheeks, the touch sending shivers up and down Junhyung’s spine. When they part, Suhyun regards him with a serious expression, eyes searching Junhyung’s in question, “Do you—get it now? What I meant?”

Junhyung frowns, trying his hardest to think with his head still in the clouds, but all he comes up with is—

 _Oh_.

God, Junhyung is supremely dense, isn’t he?

“You—this was all about you wanting me to think that you’re _hot_?” Junhyung’s eyes all but fall out of their sockets as he gawks at Suhyun, who only sighs in response.

“I told you. It’s embarrassing,” he mumbles, averting his gaze to anywhere but Junhyung. “I know it’s not something you could say in front of a camera and truly mean it, I guess, but I just wanted to see if I’m more than just cute to you. Not that there’s anything wrong with that—”

“I do think you’re hot,” Junhyung blurts into Suhyun’s words, “I mean, look at _you_. You’re— _you_. You have the prettiest smile, and—and you are extremely beautiful but fuck, you’re also probably the hottest guy I’ve ever seen? Especially when you dance, it’s—” Junhyung clears his throat, cheeks aflame when his voice still comes out too raspy for his own liking. “You look really good when you’re focused.”

Suhyun leans in with a smirk, nuzzling Junhyung’s nose with his own, before he ultimately plants another kiss on Junhyung’s lips, whispering, “And you look really good when you’re flustered.”

Junhyung sputters at that, rather affronted at being called out like this, but he lets Suhyun kiss the offended pout off his mouth, convinced that this particular method of distraction may cause some trouble in the future. Suhyun may have just gained yet another way to tease Junhyung, albeit not one he is able to use when they are filming.

As though Suhyun is not already far too powerful for his own good.

“I’m starting to regret this,” Junhyung whispers, narrowing his eyes at Suhyun.

Suhyun laughs, but says, “No, you’re not,” with a certainty for which Junhyung shall not dare fault him.

And even though Junhyung could not have foreseen where the evening would lead when he made his way over to the company building, exchanging affections with Suhyun feels like a natural conclusion after a long day.

Like another safe space beneath practice rooms and company gyms, something to be shared, in love and understanding.

They are back at the dorms far later than they should be, though nobody is awake to witness their offense.

Or the good night kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> as we are a small fandom (i believe), and you have somehow still found this fic and found it enjoyable, please let me know with a comment. every word of you means a lot to me, esp with a fic in a new fandom, so I would be delighted, truly.
> 
> if you like atz, you may follow me on twt, or even check out my other fics if you are in the mood!
> 
> thank you so much for reading <3
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sangiebyheart) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/sangiebyheart)


End file.
